


FANGIRL

by NeoXen7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoXen7/pseuds/NeoXen7
Summary: Ash looked like he was seriously going to die now. He can handle intense Pokémon matches, he can handle legendaries, he can handle his mother, father, Gary, Paul, and Misty herself. But not a Misty who is his fangirl.





	FANGIRL

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a random Oneshot that occurred to me randomly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon franchise.

**FANGIRL**   


* * *

"Hey M-Misty..."   
  
"Yes Ash?"   
  
"W-Why are you staring me like that...?"   
  
The two of them were sitting on the couch in the living room of Misty's house, Ash on one side and Misty on the other. The difference was that Misty was leaning on her side, a cushion on her lap with one hand on it, and the other on her cheek and her eyes fixed on Ash with a dreamy expression on her face, which was making Ash really uncomfortable.   
  
Hearing this, Misty sat upright, shrugged, and said, "Maybe because I'm seeing you in person after almost three years...? Before you ventured off to Unova. And then you went to Kalos. And then Alola. And then you became the Master after defeating your father..."   
  
Ash's cheek was a little red from Misty staring him, he had been blushing like a bride with his gaze on the floor and hands on his knee while he sat sincerely, which was rare to see.   
  
He hesitantly shifted his eyes to meet Misty's and his blush intensified.   
  
"B-But you're  _ ogling _ me like my fangirls!"   
  
Misty gasped, "But I am one of your fangirl! In fact, I am your no.1 fan in the whole world!"   
  
"What!?" Ash was really shocked to hear this. To think the  _ most beautiful _ girl, ranked  _ No. 1 _ in the PokéNow Magazine Kanto, the youngest Sensational sister, current Water Pokémon Master, ex-Cerulean Gym Leader, and most importantly, his best friend, was his fan,  _ his _ .   
  
Misty reluctantly nodded, "Yup!", and giggled.   
  
Ash was bright red by now. He covered his face in his palms, clearly embarrassed.   
  
Something struck Misty's mind. She jumped up, which startled Ash, went over to his side, sat down on her knee on the ground, put her hands on his knees and looked up at him.   
  
Ash slowly removed his palms to see the beautiful face of his best friend, potential love interest- which he found out three weeks ago- staring right back at him.   
  
"W-What are you doing?", he asked.   
  
Misty just grinned, "You know, I heard that you have kissed your special fans-"   
  
"Wha-", Misty put her finger on Ash's lips.   
  
"-and since I am your no.1 fan, I deserve some special treatmemt."   
  
She removed her finger.   
  
"But I didn't kiss one of my-"   
  
"Ash," Misty interjected, "I don't know if you are doing this to avoid me, but Serena whom you kissed at the airport, Anabel whom you kissed while training under her, and the reporter whom you kissed after your interview were your fangirls-"   
  
"What!", Ash's eyes widened.   
  
"-and so am I." Misty concluded.   
  
She got up and sat on his lap. And Ash's expression was priceless. Where was Pikachu when you needed him?   
  
"So Ash, seeing I am your most special, I get to make out with you!" Misty said while smiling.   
  
Ash looked like he was seriously going to die now. He can handle intense Pokémon matches, he can handle legendaries, he can handle his mother, father, Gary, Paul, and Misty herself. But not a Misty who is his fangirl.   
  
"Please Ash," Misty continued, "don't do this to me. I've waited too long. It's overdue. You owe me this."   
  
"But Misty, I can't do this to my-" Ash tried to explain, his point being that he wasn't ready to kiss his love interest.   
  
" **I love You** ."   
  
A blunt statement, yet really sharp.   
  
Ash was sure his eyes were like a defeated pokemon now. He couldn't have imagined that coming. She loves him.  _ Misty loves Ash _ .    
"A-Are y-you sure?" He sounded like this was unbelievable.   
  
"Never been more." Misty sounded pretty serious.   
  
"I-I don't think I am ready yet for a relation-" Ash started, but was cut off now by Misty's lips smashed into his own. His eyes were like saucers.   
  
The moment was bliss. Soon, Ash's eyes started to close. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close, Misty's hands on his chest, clenching a little, feeling his built up body.   
  
They parted a little. Ash looked straight into her eyes. This was the moment.   
  
"I love you." It came from Ash's mouth, each syllable echoed in the room, or it was Misty's imagination that it did, but the meaning was clear.   
  
Then it was a blast. Lips smashed, tounges mingled, moans were heard, but to Ash and Misty, the most hearable voice was-   
  
**Click!**   
  
They snapped and turned to look at the door, to see an innocent Daisy with her Pokétch pointed at them, and Tracey standing with a drawn picture of them making out.   
  
By next morning, Press and Paparazzi had become crazy, due to something posted on Daisy Waterflower's social media account.   
  
Things were not going to be easy now.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To think that I wrote that in 30 mins. Anyway, if you like it, please leave a review.
> 
> See ya later...


End file.
